There are known in the art techniques for display of content detail. For example, JP 2005-209174A1 discloses a technique for use in an electronic device in which a corresponding function screen is provided for execution of a selected menu item and display of a detailed image representing detailed menu information when a menu icon linked to the menu item is moved to a position within a selection frame on the display.
The invention of JP 2005-209174A1 displays representative content such as a detailed image. However, when a menu icon is repeatedly moved to the position within the selection frame, the same detailed image is once again displayed. As a result, an amount of fresh knowledge that a user can acquire when repeatedly viewing the displayed information is limited.